Poké Rider Destiny
by MakiZanaX13
Summary: Long ago Sinnoh was thrown into a war against an entity hell-bent on conquering it. The war was won when the entity was banished, never to return. Time passed and everything is now at peace. Or is it? A society unites in order to recreate that legend. Will they succeed and lead Sinnoh to its destruction or will it be stopped? Awaken to your destiny!


**Maki:** Hi guys, welcome to my new fanfic Poké Rider Destiny. This is a Pokémon crossover with the long-running Japanese TV franchise Kamen Rider. If some of you are new to Kamen Rider, then let me explain. Kamen Rider is a Tokusatsu franchise created by the late Shotaro Ishinomori, who is famous for other shows such as Super Sentai and Cyborg 009. The franchise focuses on ordinary humans, who some were turned into cyborgs in the earlier seasons, who have the power through the use of belt like devices and the phrase "Henshin" (_lit. Transform_) to change into armoured superheroes that use various armours and different modes to fight against monsters and/or other Riders. Most Riders fight solo, occasionally with other Riders and very rarely fight in big groups unless it's like _really_ necessary.

As it is a long-running franchise, each season's theme changes every year. Some of these themes include cards, vampires, trains, magic and detectives. This fanfic in particular is an original that is not based on any existing Kamen Rider season. For those who are interested into watching Kamen Rider then I highly recommend Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (which is an American adaptation of Kamen Rider Ryuki) or if you really want to start with the Japanese series then I recommend Kamen Rider Fourze or Kamen Rider Decade, which said seasons are the franchise's anniversary seasons and can teach you a lot about the franchise. If not, then try any of the Heisei (_lit. current_) era Rider seasons because it's harder to find any of the Showa (_lit. past_) era Rider seasons nowadays. TV-Nihon is a good site for downloading episodes of Heisei Kamen Rider seasons.

Okay that was a lot to put down for a description. Now while a majority of the main characters for Kamen Rider are male, the main character of this fic will be a female instead; mainly because I thought it will be a nice idea to see how a female character fairs about being a main Rider while most female characters were considered as supporting characters in the franchise. You can find her profile at the end of the chapter if you're interested. Also as a heads up I must warn you that I haven't touched anything Pokémon related in a while so I apologise if any canon characters sounds OOC. Hence the warning tag below.

With that out of the way, let's start shall we? Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Crossover, Non-Canon, OC, OOC, Moderate Violence, Mild Language, Adult References and Dark Themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. All rights are the property of Game Freak, Nintendo, Toei and Ishimori Productions respectively.

**Summary:** Long ago Sinnoh was thrown into a war against an entity hell-bent on conquering it. The war was won when the entity was banished, never to return. Time passed and everything is now at peace. Or is it? A society unites in order to recreate that legend. Will they succeed and lead Sinnoh to its destruction or will it be stopped? Awaken to your destiny!

* * *

><p><strong>Poké Rider Destiny<strong>

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_The sound of explosions echoed throughout the Hall of Origin as two forces of great power continued to clash in what seemed like an endless struggle. _

_One of them was a man with platinum blonde hair that just passed his shoulders and green eyes hidden by a silver mask. He is dressed in a red cravat with a purple jewel attached, a high-neck white shirt with frilled cuffs under a maroon military-like jacket outlined in gold. To further add to his attire was gold torso armour with red markings and matching gauntlets, a grey embroidered cape, a belt wrapped around his waist which supported a brown scabbard along with a gold chain on the opposite side. Finally he wore burnt orange pants and brown boots._

_All of a sudden he was hit with a blast that sent him crashing into a nearby pillar, the sword he once kept a steady grip on fell out of his hands and landed a few meters away as he slid to the ground._

"_Why are you doing this?" A deep voice rang out._

_He glanced up to see the one standing before him is none other than Arceus himself and chuckled. "You should know by now, Arceus. I'm taking back what once belonged to my people."_

"_By causing destruction? I'm sorry but that won't help bring them back." Arceus said._

"_Then what does?!" He exclaimed. "My people are gone no thanks to the cataclysm and the love of my life, who meant the whole world to me, died right before my eyes. If you were there then none of this would've happened!"_

"_Wish I could but couldn't. You see, a barrier of sorts prevented me or any of the other Legendaries coming to assist you. As for Freya, she didn't have a choice; she was fated to die."_

"_I'd rather die and let her live instead!"_

_Arceus shook his head. "Now you are just being selfish, Sigmund. If you're that desperate then go ahead. I'm not stopping you."_

"_I've discarded that name years ago. From now on you can call me Lord Ignus." Sigmund or Ignus as he is called now said as he dove for his sword prior to standing up. "After I deal with you, I will take over this pathetic land of yours and rebuild it into my own image; with my people and Freya at my side."_

"_If that's the way you want it, fine. But you will have to go through me first." _

"_Gladly."_

_They resumed fighting to the point where Arceus was hit by a wave of energy emitted from Ignus' sword, causing the former to collapse to the ground. The blonde-haired man smirked when he saw his victim down for the count and raised his sword so it is just above Arceus' head. _

"_I guess it's time that I put you out of your misery." Ignus stated. "Goodbye, old friend."_

_Just as he was prepared to strike something shot out and tightly wrapped around him, holding him in place. Ignus gasped as he felt the tightening pressure. "What in the world?"_

"_Sorry we're late."_

_Arceus looked up warily the minute he felt a familiar presence standing in front of him. "Giratina."_

"_Are you alright?" said Legendary Pokémon asked. "I felt a disturbing presence invaded Spear Pillar that seemed to be targeting you."_

"_I had better days." He grunted, trying to stand up but with little success._

"_Take it easy, you're at your limit."_

" _Giratina, aren't you forgetting something?" A voice interrupted. They turned around to see it was Palkia. _

_He nodded. "I'm fully aware of the current situation Palkia."_

"_Then you two better stop dawdling and help us before he breaks loose." Dialga said as he glanced at Ignus, who was struggling with the bindings.  
><em>

"_Fine."_

_The blonde-haired man stopped struggling, feeling eight pair of eyes land on him and looked up; the sight before him made him suddenly feel nervous as he restrained the urge to back away. "Well, well. What do we have here? Arceus, creator of the world and the Creation Trio."_

"_And you Lord Ignus, formerly Sigmund of the Kraemin, are the lowest person I have seen in history." Giratina said. _

_Dialga nodded. "What do you have to say for yourself? Under the circumstances, it is wise that you just surrender."_

"_Saves us the trouble of having to deal with you, you know?" Palkia added._

"_In a million years? Never. I won't give up until what is rightfully mine for as long as I live." Ignus glared at Arceus. "And that's by destroying you."_

_The latter sighed. "So be it… I wished it wouldn't have to be this way."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Now!" Giratina ordered._

_That said the Creation Trio surrounded the bound Ignus in a formation of sorts. The blonde-haired man raised an eyebrow as to what the three Legendaries were planning not long until their bodies glowed, causing them to shoot out beams of light which encircled him. He suddenly lets out a cry of agony when the lights encased him in a crystal. _

_Everything went silent once the crystal completed its formation. Inside the crystal was a now immobile Ignus who had his eyes shut tight and hands holding the sword that he wield. The only thing that remained was the sound of his cry ringing in their ears._

_Dialga sighed in relief. "Well, that takes care of that."_

_Palkia snorted. "Indeed. It's a shame though, he could've lived if he hadn't refused to surrender."_

"_I doubt it. He would've continued to pursue Arceus have we let him live."_

"_You got a point there."_

_Giratina brushed off their conversation and looked over at Arceus but gasped, catching the other two's attention and they followed suit._

_Arceus, the creator of the Pokémon World was crying?_

"_Arceus…" Giratina muttered. Now he was starting to regret what he did since he understood why said Legendary was distraught. He was really close with Ignus when the man was still Sigmund back then._

"_I think we should leave." Palkia suggested._

_Dialga nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything."_

_Unfortunately his words fell on deaf ears. Palkia nudged him in the shoulder as if to tell him to be quiet while they retreated back to their respective dimensions, leaving behind a frozen Ignus, Giratina and one distraught Arceus. _

"_Arceus."_

_Said Legendary snapped out of his musing to share a look with Giratina. "Huh?"_

"_Are you alright? You were crying just a moment ago." He answered._

"_Oh… I-Its nothing. Forget it." Arceus replied, blinking the tears away._

"_You don't have to hide it. We're here for you remember?" Giratina pointed out. _

"_R-Right… Hang on, where are Palkia and Dialga?"_

"_They went back to their dimensions, saying to call them if you need anything. I will go as well, along with Ignus and keep an eye on him in the Distortion World."_

"_Please do." Arceus whispered._

_Giratina sighed. "I have no idea what in the world possessed you to take in Sigmund… no, Ignus ever since he was a mere boy. Now look at what he's become; a heartless monster hell-bent on taking over Sinnoh, the exact same land which he was born in."_

"_…__…__…__…_"

"_Take care of yourself now, alright?"_

"_Okay."_

"_See you around."_

_And just like that, Giratina returned to the Distortion World with Ignus in tow. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Arceus seeing that he went through a lot, especially when it came to the betrayal of his closest friend. Giratina knew that he despised betrayal with a passion and it upsets him greatly whenever someone close to him betrayed him like that. _

_He looked at Ignus who continued to be frozen while being cased in the structure. How could someone like him have such an effect on Arceus?_

_He obviously didn't understand much about friendship but it was what he needed to be wary of in case if anything similar to this happened again in the near future._

* * *

><p>"And so with the banishment of Ignus, peace had been restored to Sinnoh for the rest of eternity. But how long it will last is unknown to this point, yet there is a chance that he may one day return to conquer the world."<p>

"Hiya Lucian!"

Lucian jumped from his seat the second someone called his name, causing him to drop the book he was reading a short while ago. The purple-haired man shifted his gaze to whoever called him. "Oh, it's only you Aaron."

Aaron pouted. "Hey! What do you mean by "only you"?"

The other bent down onto his knees and picked up the book that was lying on the floor and brushed the dust off prior to closing it. He then walked over and lightly tapped the book on the Bug Master's head.

"I advise that you be quiet while being in the library." Lucian said.

"Oh. What were you reading anyways?" Aaron asked.

"The Legend of the Kraemin. It's a tale about a man who is part of a civilization that was lost in a great cataclysm. He was then taken in by Arceus who raised him and became his most trusted comrade." He answered.

"Arceus… wait, as in _the_ Arceus? The Legendary Pokémon said to have created the entire world?!" The green-haired teenager shouted only to flinch as he felt the book tap his head again.

"You're being loud again."

"Sorry."

"After that he fell in love with a beautiful young woman, who unfortunately was fated to die once she turned 20. Following her death, he became enraged and sought vengeance on Arceus in order to take over and rebuild Sinnoh into his own image but was banished to the Distortion World for the rest of eternity."

"That's terrible."

"It is. The author of the book is famous for writing many mythology stories such as this one, but sadly he passed away a few years ago." The Psychic Master said, placing the book back on the shelf. "Which reminds me, why are you here anyways?"

"Oh yeah! Bertha has called us all to a meeting, saying about it being very important."

Lucian frowned at the latter's words. Why would the elderly Ground Master call them to a meeting, a last minute one no less? Normally anytime a meeting was established they would've been informed in advanced not at the last minute unless it was important as Aaron said.

Pushing his thoughts aside, the purple-haired man locked gazes with the Bug Master. "What are we waiting for then? Don't want Bertha to be mad for our tardiness now, do we?"

Recalling events from the last time they were late, Aaron vigorously nodded his head. "R-Right, let's go!"

As they headed towards the meeting, Lucian couldn't help but think that something big was going to happen. But what? If he had a wild guess then the meeting would probably have to do with it.

If that's the case, they will have to prepare themselves for what is about to come.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Giratina is patrolling the Distortion World as usual seeing as he is the ruler of this dimension. As he circled one of the areas located in the Distortion World for what is most likely the fifth time today, he sensed an all too familiar aura giving off bad vibes.<p>

"Hmm? This feeling…" The draconic Legendary flew to the direction of the aura which is located in a chasm. The aura turned out to be vibrating from the crystal that encased Ignus.

Giratina gasped at the sight in front of him. "I-Impossible! The crystal shouldn't radiate like that."

Looks like he has to warn Arceus of the possible danger of Ignus escaping after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> Well, that's it for the prologue. After all this damn thing was giving me a hard time for a while since I was struggling with the main villain despite the fact I'm usually good at them. Oh well, let's forget about it. Now onto a more important subject, I was initially planning to only do three or so Riders for the fic but then had a change of ideas and decided to do 18 Riders instead, all based on each of the 18 Pokémon Types. The thing is that there is so many of them, I can only do at least two or three. Which is why I thought it is best to have submissions for them. That's when you, the reader, come in. Of course I will have my hand on two Riders, which one of them will be the main protagonist, while you readers can submit the others.

**Example of the submission form:**

**Name:** Isabel Barton

**Age (18-25):** 20

**Gender:** Female (Now I'm not trying to be sexist here, but I do prefer more male characters than female. Female Riders are still acceptable, but I only need **four** of them.)

**Hometown:** Jubilife City, Sinnoh

**Occupation:** Pokémon Trainer

**Designated Type: **Flying (Available – Normal, Fire, Fighting, Water, Grass, Poison, Electric, Ground, Physic, Rock, Ice, Bug, Ghost, Dark, Steel, Fairy)

**Appearance:** Short for her age, long pink hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

**Clothes (Four sets only):** Set 1 – Wears a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt, tan pants and white shoes.

Set 2 – Wears a white shirt, a violet crochet vest, light red leggings and purple converse shoes.

Set 3 – Wears a long-sleeved pastel purple and pink striped shirt, black shorts, knee length blue socks and sandy brown slip on shoes.

Set 4 – Wears an off-shoulder bluish-grey top, a sleeveless white jacket, denim jeans and red sneakers.

**Personality:** Friendly, laid-back, selfless, sensitive about her height, direction-impaired, always ready to spring into action whenever the situation calls it, oblivious, well-mannered, protective of her friends and family, hates being alone, hardworking.

**Pokémon:** Empoleon, Glameow, Roserade, Froslass, Jolteon, Swablu

**Background:** Isabel is your average trainer from Jubilife City. She is the third oldest of seven siblings whose mother is a Pokémon Breeder and runs a breeding centre in the city while her father is an archaeologist. She went on her Pokémon Journey when she was 14 instead of 10 like most would because of a childhood trauma and competed in the Pokémon League only to be placed in the Top 8. A year later following her journey, Isabel returned home for further studying at a local school and a part-time job at the centre while helping her family at the same time.

**Relationship with Isabel (For readers only):** (Now I won't normally do this for most submissions but I thought I add this in to make things more interesting. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, it's just a recommendation that I thought might be good for later use.)


End file.
